Don't Drink the Punch
by Halawen
Summary: Maya and Clare have both had bad break ups and go to a party looking for some fun but find more than they bargained for. A surprising friend and an old one will be just what they need to get through the night. Clare/Maya friendship. A/U One shot. Clare/Maya/Adam/Becky friendship. Maya/Owen, Clare/K.C.


**This is slightly A/U, Cam doesn't die but he does go home. Eli still broke up with Clare and I'm ignoring the whole Drew and Clare running for president thing because I think it's stupid.**

**I dedicate this to all the Klare lovers out there.**

**POV jumps around a bit sorry it was necessary. **

**Don't Drink the Punch**

**(CLARE)**

I had heard about this party from Alli and Jenna who seemed to be curiously missing from the crowd at the party. Some grade 10 was throwing it but had invited half the school. Oh well I would be fine without Alli and Jenna so long as I didn't have to see Eli. It had been a week since he'd broken my heart and I couldn't even stand to see him in the hallways. I was hoping this party would help me get my mind off of things, off of Eli and Talia. Speak of the devil there she is! I know Eli and I weren't perfect and there were cracks in our relationship before she came along but I blame her for giving Eli the MDMA, I'm not saying it's entirely her fault, he made the decision to take it but she shouldn't be handing out drugs to begin with. I glare at her a minute before moving on, I'm not going to spend my whole night glowerin at her.

I recognize most of these kids from school but I don't really know any of them or have classes with any of them. Most of them are grade nine and grade ten. The house is a little bigger than Adam's but it's pretty full. I'm trying to make my way over to where the food appears to be but the room is crowded. I finally do see people I recognize though, Maya and Tristan are here and I wave to them, they wave back. To my utter disdain Talia is at the food table when I get there with some kid with a messy afro. She gives me a haughty look and I've never wanted so badly to hit someone. I get a cup and pour some punch in it from the punch bowl and it gets spilled when Talia bumps into me.

"Watch it!" I snap at here.

"Oops sorry," she says in a very insincere and almost mocking voice.

"Maybe if you weren't always high you could do things like move," I respond.

"Excuse me?!" She demands.

"You heard me you strung out skank! You want to ruin your life with drugs that's your business but don't go handing them out and damaging other people's lives. Someday you're going to seriously hurt someone because you don't have enough brain cells left to think let alone walk!" I shoot back, pour myself some more punch and walk away.

I find a sofa that's full but I lean on the arm and set my drink on the end table, while I scan the room hoping to find someone else I know.

**(TALIA)**

"Ugh! Stupid bitch! No wonder Eli broke up with her! She's so stuck up and has this huge stick up her ass! Someone needs to knock her down!" I growl angrily when Clare walks away. I turn to look at Harry and he's not even paying attention to me, he's staring at some skinny blonde with glasses. "Harry stop staring at the skinny glasses girl and listen to me bitch about Eli's ex!" I demand.

"What sorry?" Harry asks.

"If you want her so bad then go talk to her." I tell him.

"I don't even know her, I've seen her with that Zig guy a lot and she looks like she's here with someone." Harry replies.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that guy is gay so I'm betting they're just friends and that Zig guy is an idiot but if you're too afraid to talk to her now then I have an idea." I tell him pulling out the bag of MDMA and breaking a tab in half. "She's pretty small so here, slip her half a tab in her drink and wait for a few minutes, just be nearby when it takes effect." I tell him.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asks.

"I'm going to go spice up Clare's drink or rather switch hers with one that I'm going to mix the second half and one other tab into. Maybe if she loosens up and has some fun she won't be such a bitch or she'll act like an idiot and embarrass herself and either way I win!" I smile and walk away to find Clare grabbing another glass of punch on my way.

It doesn't take me long, Clare is sitting on the arm of the sofa, she sips her drink and then sets it down. I see how full her cup is and drink some of the punch from the cup in my hand until they match. Then I drop in one and half tabs of MDMA and wait for them to dissolve before switching the cups. I back up just a little but stay close enough to watch the fun!

**(MAYA)**

"Maya I have seen one person at this party I even know and that was Clare can we go now?" Tris requests.

"No I want to have some fun! Cam couldn't deal and left me to go home to Jersey and Tori still isn't talking to me because Zig kissed me and Zig won't leave me alone. I need to meet new people, maybe if I meet a new guy then Zig will leave me alone and Tori will be my friend again." I insist to him and then turn bumping into somebody and spilling my drink all over them! "Oh my god I am so sorry!" I exclaim and look up to see a guy, he's not really cute, has a messy sort of afro but nice eyes and a sweet smile and I smile at him. He's really not attractive but no one else is even looking at me and hey I gotta start somewhere.

"It's okay but I think your drink is gone, I'm Harry by the way." He says.

"I'm Maya and this is my best friend Tristan. Tris I'm going to help Harry clean up and get another drink go mingle and find a hot guy and I will find you later." I command him gently pushing him into the crowd.

"I think the washroom's this way," Harry says and I follow him to the washroom.

He takes off his wet shirt and we wash it in the sink, he wrings it out and hangs it on the towel rack and now he's shirtless. My thought when I see him without a shirt and smiling at me is that I miss Cam but Cam left me for Jersey so I shake the thought away.

"Well your shirt is saved I think so I should get myself another drink." I tell him walking out of the washroom.

"I'll go with you; pretty girls shouldn't wander the party alone." Harry says putting his arm around my shoulders and I don't shrug it off. We go to the food table and Harry picks me up another cup of punch. "Should we get one for your friend?" Harry asks as he keeps holding my cup.

I look around for Tristan but don't see him in the crowd. "No I don't see him, I'll find him later." I tell him and he hands me my cup.

He puts his arm around my shoulders again and we walk into the crowd again.

**(CLARE)**

I finish my drink quickly; I think it actually made me thirstier. I start to walk to the punch bowl to get some more or some water but when I start walking I get a little dizzy but it passes quickly.

"I love this song!" I exclaim to nobody in particular and start dancing.

"Hey sexy you look like you need a dancing partner." Some guy with light brown hair and brown eyes smiles at me. He puts his hands on my hips and I find myself smiling back at him. I feel weird, good but not myself, I don't dwell on it though just keep dancing with the guy. After another song I start getting really hot. "It's hot in here." I say to the guy but I kind of giggle, I think maybe I'm tipsy and the punch had alcohol in it.

"Well I can help cool you down," he smiles then begins to unbutton my blouse. "I can go get some ice and put it right here," he says sticking his fingers between my breasts and I giggle, he licks his lips at me and strangely I want to kiss him. "That would cool you down," he says unbuttoning the last button on my blouse.

He starts to slide the blouse off my shoulders and I'm not even trying to stop him, I just giggle and bite my lip. He gets one sleeve off when I'm bumped into from behind or I bump into them I'm not really sure so I turn around to apologize and see Owen.

"Owen! I know you! Sort of, not really but I don't know anyone else at this party at all." I giggle.

Owen is sort of frozen and staring at my chest, he looks behind me, then back at my chest and then he finally talks.

"Clare?! What are you…what's going on? Who's he?" Owen questions.

"We were dancing and I got hot, he said he was going to cool me down by getting ice and putting it here." I explain to Owen with a smile as I show him where the guy was going to put the ice.

"What's wrong with you?" Owen asks.

"She's just having fun and she still looks like she's hot so I'm going to go get some ice." The other guy says.

Owen pulls me to his side and starts buttoning my blouse again. "You vanish!" Owen says in a hard tone to the guy, he looks at Owen and disappears into the crowd.

"Owen you're magic!" I laugh.

"What have you had tonight Clare?" Owen asks as he has my blouse fixed again.

"Just punch, I think somebody put alcohol in it shhhh." I tell him putting my finger on my lips and smiling again.

"I had the punch too and there was no alcohol in it but I'm betting someone slipped something into your drink." Owen replies.

"Ooooh I love this song too dance with me Owen," I insist as I put my hands on his shoulders and start swaying to the slow song.

**(MAYA)**

"It's pretty crowded in here; do you want to find somewhere a little more private?" Harry questions.

I feel really happy and energized, like I want to have some fun. "That sounds like the best idea." I nod and kind of giggle.

Harry and I walk back to a bedroom and he closes the door. Then he takes my hand and leads me to the bed and we lay down together.

"So should I be on the lookout for a jealous boyfriend?" Harry asks.

"Nope my boyfriend left me to go back home, he was on the Ice Hounds but he couldn't deal and went home." I tell him.

"Well he was stupid then because if I had a girlfriend as sexy as you I would never leave." Harry says cupping my face, I smile and he starts kissing me.

I've only ever kissed Cam and one mistake kiss with Zig but Harry is kissing me hard and I don't care it's helping me forget about all the other kisses. His hand finds it's way up my shirt and I hear voices as the door opens.

"Maybe we can…MAYA!" The voice belongs to my fellow band mate Adam.

We stop kissing and look up at him, I'm smiling and I'm pretty sure Harry is too.

"Maya what are you doing?" Becky asks aghast.

"She's just having a little fun, what's it to you?" Harry asks sliding his hand further up my shirt.

"Get away from her!" Adam demands pulling Harry off the bed, away from me and pushing him to the door. Adam helps me stand up and looks at me closely. "Maya what were doing? What's wrong with you?" Adam questions

"I was just having some fun; I can still have fun can't I?" I say trying to sound mad but I'm really not.

"You on a bed with some random guy, making out while he feels you up is not fun Maya! It's not like you. I know it sucks that Cam left you to go home and you guys decided the long distance thing was too hard but it doesn't mean you should hook up with the next guy you see." Adam scolds.

"Oh poo Adam I want to enjoy myself. Becky I love your dress!" I exclaim as I get off the bed and take Becky's hands. "Will you guys come dance with me?" I request pulling at their hands.

"What's wrong with her? She isn't acting like herself." Becky says as I pull them out of the room.

"I think she's high, we need to keep an eye on her." Adam replies.

"I'm high on life Adam! Now let's go dance." I insist.

**(OWEN)**

"Clare what are you even doing at this party? I heard about Eli and you, what happened?" I ask knowing Clare is just not the party girl type.

"Well you see that girl with dirty blonde hair?" She says pointing to some unattractive skinny girl with stringy blonde hair. "She gave Eli some MDMA and he decided he'd rather do drugs than…do me." She giggles.

"Excuse me?" I question suddenly realizing the music is fast now and we're still dancing slow but Clare doesn't seem to notice and I want to know what the fuck is going on.

"I told Eli I was ready to have sex and he went out and did drugs and then did them again! Am I repulsive or something? Do I have no sex appeal at all? I mean I realize I'm not Alli or Bianca but am I just like guy kryptonite?" She inquires.

"No you're not, you're quite sexy. Fitz had a crush on you for over a year for all I know he still does." I assure her.

"Then why is it that when I tell a guy I'm ready to sleep with him he breaks up with me?" She queries.

"What are you talking about?" I question.

"Well Jake and I were on my bed, I was on top of him in sexy lingerie we were about to sleep together and he broke up with me. Then after I told Eli I was ready to have sex he decided he'd rather do drugs so if I'm not repulsive then what is it?" She asks.

"You're not repulsive and those two are the biggest morons ever for breaking up with you instead of sleeping with you. Did you say that Talia girl gave Eli MDMA?" I question.

"Yep and I told her off when I got here." Clare smiles.

"Clare was that before or after you had the punch?" I ask her.

"Before," she shrugs.

Now it's starting to make sense, Clare's behavior, I have a feeling that Talia probably put some MDMA in Clare's punch. She seems to finally realize the music is fast and starts dancing faster, I just watch her, I don't want to leave her but I want to go find this Talia chick and see if she really did put super ecstasy in Clare's drink. Clare dances pretty wildly for a couple of songs, then she suddenly falters and puts her hand to her head.

"Whoa you okay?" I inquire putting my hands on her arms to help steady her.

"Yeah I just feel kind of dizzy," she replies.

"You're sweating a lot, we should find somewhere to sit and get you some water." I suggest.

She nods and kind of grabs my arm I think she feels worse than she's letting on. We start walking toward the back of the house where the bedrooms are so I can get her to lie down. When she falters again I pick her up and then we run into Adam, Becky and Maya walking down the hall. Seeing me holding Clare Adam gives me a mean stare, he looks like he might actually kill me.

"Owen are you and Clare going to have sexy time?" Maya giggles and I look at her, she seems to be slightly high or tipsy too.

"Put her down! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Adam demands and manages to actually pull Clare from my arms, he kind of pushes her behind them and she leans against the wall.

"I was taking her to a bedroom," I tell him and then realize that sounds wrong.

Adam glares daggers at me and pulls back his fist to punch me. "You were doing WHAT with MY best friend?!" He spits angrily as I block his punch.

"What the hell is going on?" Demands a voice we never thought we'd hear again and we all look over to see K.C. standing there and we're all shocked.

"Dude I thought you moved to Vancouver what are doing back?" I ask letting go of Adam's fist.

"Long story, tell me you were not about to take Clare into a bedroom or I will punch you." K.C. tells me.

"Yes I was taking Clare to a bedroom but it's not what you think! I'm pretty sure she's high; I think that Talia girl that gave Eli the MDMA put some in Clare's drink. She wasn't looking too good so I was taking her to lie down and get her some water." I explain and they all calm down.

"Can we go dance now?" Maya requests.

"We think Maya's high too, she was making out with some kid named Harry on a bed and letting him feel her up." Adam tells us.

"She's also super happy, more than me." Becky adds.

"Wait I've seen Talia hanging out with Harry maybe he put some MDMA in Maya's punch." Adam says.

"Great so they're both high, we should keep an eye both of them then. Put them in a bedroom and…" I start but Clare's distressed voice cuts me off.

"Adam," she cries in a weak but troubled voice and we all look over to her. She's hunched over and has her hand on her chest, she's really pale and sweating and sort of shaking. "I don't feel so good." She says feebly and starts wheezing, while she looks like she's in pain. Then her eyes roll back in her head and she collapses!

"**CLARE!**" We all yell together even Maya.

K.C. reaches her first catching her before she hits the floor, he picks her up, she goes completely limp in his arms and he looks at us anxiously.

"She's barely breathing, something is very wrong!" K.C. says worriedly.

"We need to get her to the hospital now! Everyone to my car." I command, we start walking out of the hallway and the living room is packed with dancing partying kids that we need to get through. Maya is crying so hard she's shaking and blubbering some stuff about Clare, I guess seeing Clare go down scared her out of her high. She's making it hard to walk though so I pick her up, she weighs nothing and now it's time to clear a path. "EVERYBODY FUCKING MAKE A PATH COMING THROUGH! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL!" I yell and everyone stops and makes clears the way.

"Owen what's going on? Why is Maya crying and why are you holding her?" Tristan asks coming up to us and I didn't even know he was here.

"Not now Tris we have to get Clare to the hospital, you coming or what?" I inquire.

"I'm coming, is she okay?" Tristan says looking back at her and falling into step with us.

"I don't think so, Owen we need to hurry she's getting worse." K.C. says in an agitated tone and I hear that he's crying.

We all start walking faster and get to my car, Maya sits in front between me and Tris and he seems to get her to calm down a bit. The other three sit in the back and lay Clare across their laps.

"Owen drive fast she isn't breathing well and her heart is pounding!" Adam tells me.

I speed the few blocks to the hospital and pull up to the front tossing my keys to the valet guy. K.C. picks her up and we run inside together.

"Help we need help!" K.C. calls out in a distressed voice.

A doctor comes over and a couple nurses with a gurney. "Put her down, we need to take her back and have a look at her the doctor says." K.C. puts her down but doesn't let go of her. "Let her go son we need to have a look at her, we'll take care of her." The doctor says trying to pull K.C. away from her.

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER!" K.C. barks at him.

"Okay come on then, we have to look at her and you have to let us work. Are you family?" The doctor asks.

"She's my girlfriend," K.C. tells him and they vanish down the hallway.

"Is Clare going to die? I don't want her to die I like Clare!" Maya cries out anxiously loud enough for the entire waiting room to look over at us.

I sit down on the closest waiting room chair and put her on my lap. "Clare isn't going to die." I assure her, actually I have no idea, I'm worried that Clare might actually die but I need to calm Maya down. "The doctors will take care of Clare, she's going to be okay but we think you were slipped some of the same stuff and you need to calm down okay?" I insist.

She nods her head and then puts it on my shoulder and I put my arms around her.

**(ADAM)**

Clare is taken back, Owen calms Maya down and she cuddles into him, Tristan sits down next to his brother and Becky and I sit down next to Tristan. I realize I've been squeezing Becky's hand tightly but she doesn't seem to mind and right now I'm really worried that one of my best friends is going to die.

"Should we call her parents?" Becky asks after a minute as she sniffles in some tears.

"They're at the cabin there's no phone service up there we should probably call Jake though." I say.

"I think he's on a date with Katie," Maya says with her face still buried in Owen's chest.

"I'll go outside and call Jake and our parents; I don't think any of us are going home tonight." I tell them. Becky keeps hold of my hand and comes outside with me. I get out my phone and dial Jake first but get his voicemail. "Jake it's Adam; we're at Toronto Mercy Hospital. It's Clare, she…we think someone put MDMA in her drink and she overdosed or something. Maya's here in the waiting room with us so you should tell Katie." I hang up and swallow hard, my mom's out with my dad and I don't want to interrupt their romantic evening as they get so few of them so I call my brother instead.

"Hey I thought you were going to a party? Did you drink too much and need a ride home?" Drew says jokingly.

I'm fairly certain he's in the basement and I hear other people with him, Bianca is there, so is Dallas of course and I think I hear Luke.

"I'm not at the party anymore I'm at the hospital." I tell him trying to keep my voice even but it doesn't work.

"The hospital?! Adam what happened are you okay?" Drew asks in a worried tone and I hear the basement fall silent.

"I'm fine, it's Clare, she was at the party and we think she was drugged. She over dosed or had a bad reaction we don't know. She was barely breathing; she was pale and sweating…Drew I don't know if she's…" I can't finish my sentence as the tears come and I can't swallow them back.

"Okay Adam we'll be right there I'll leave a note for Mom and Dad. Did you call Jake?" Drew asks.

"He didn't answer I left a voicemail," I choke out.

"We'll try calling him again from the car." Drew says.

"Thanks, Becky's waiting with me and Owen, Maya and Tris; they were at the party too. I was going to call their parents but…" I tell him when Drew interrupts me although I wasn't talking very well anyway.

"Luke's here with us and I know Owen's house number and I still remember Katie's. We'll call them; go be with Clare we'll be there soon." Drew says.

"Yeah see you soon." I say and hang up. "Drew's coming, Luke is with him and so are Dallas and Bianca. They'll call Jake again and everyone's parents." I tell Becky.

She gives me a quick kiss and we go back inside, I tell Owen, Tris and Maya what Drew said and we sit down again. We've only been sitting a couple of minutes when all these alarms go off and nurses are running and the tightness in my chest tells me it's Clare. Apparently we all have the same thought as we exchange a frightened and worried look. The alarms finally shut off but there's still bustling in the hospital and then K.C. comes out, he looks pale and sick and very worried.

"They rushed her back to surgery, they were going to pump her stomach but something about her heart…I'm gonna wait for her in her room. I'll let you know when she's out." K.C. tells us and then walks back slowly.

I'm frozen, not even breathing and all I can think is my best friend is going to die! Becky is crying and she puts her arm around me and takes my hand.

"Clare's going to die! Don't let her die!" Maya cries, into Owen's chest.

"She's not going to die; she's going to be okay." Owen soothes her rubbing Maya's back gently but he looks at us with the same worried look.

I know I'm in a fairly busy waiting room but it feels like the rest of the world is kind of gone, like we're in this bubble waiting to hear if our friend is alive. I hear the doors ding open and look up to see Drew coming in holding Bianca's hand and followed by Dallas and Luke. Becky and I get up to hug our big brothers, Bianca hugs me too.

"How is she, any news?" Drew asks.

"They took her back to have surgery; K.C. said it was something about her heart." I tell them.

"K.C.?" Bianca and Drew ask together.

"Yeah he's here, he was at the party, we never did find out why but he's waiting in the room for her to get out of surgery." I tell them.

"We called Jake and Katie but neither one answered. I did talk to Mrs. Matlin and Mr. Milligan and told them what was going on." Drew informs me.

"Yeah I told Mom and Dad." Luke says to Becky and we all sit back down.

"Should we call Alli and Jenna or Eli? I know they broke up but I'm pretty sure he'd want to know if Clare is in the hospital having surgery." Bianca remarks.

"Alli and Jenna yes but not Eli, he'd want to know but I don't want to tell him. At least not until we know anything." I reply.

"Eli doesn't need to know shit!" Owen says kind of bitterly like he knows more than he's telling us.

"I have Alli's number I'll try and call her but she probably doesn't want to hear from me." Dallas says.

"I'll call Jenna," Becky comments standing up and I go with her.

**(CLARE)**

I feel like there's a weight on my chest, I smell plastic and feel something in my nose. I also feel numb and fuzzy, kind of floaty, is that even a word? My eyes open slowly, my mind is foggy and there's this incessant beeping sound. Someone's holding my hand, his thumb is stroking mine and he's talking softly.

"K.C.?" I question thinking I'm still dreaming.

"You're awake thank god! How do you feel?" K.C. asks in a worried yet relieved voice.

"Fuzzy, foggy, kind of like I'm dreaming am I dreaming? Aren't you in Vancouver?" I question.

"You're not dreaming," he smiles and strokes my hair; "I'm here are you okay? I'm worried about you." K.C. says.

"I just feel foggy and kind of numb, where am I? What happened?" I inquire.

"You were at a party, we all were, we think some chick named Talia slipped something in your drink, probably MDMA." K.C. tells me.

"Wait I remember, I told her off and then I drank my punch, I started feeling odd, good but odd. I was dancing with some guy and…he started taking my top off…" I'm saying when K.C. stops me.

"Some guy was doing what?!" He demands but I ignore him and keep talking.

"Owen was there, he was…angry and then told the guy to vanish and he did." I say.

"Yeah Owen has that effect on people." K.C. smiles and I smile too.

"K.C. why am I in the hospital did I overdose?" I question.

"Not exactly, she did give you more than she should have but you had a bad reaction. The doctor said you have a heart mummer it's not bad or life threatening or anything but the drug increased your heart rate which for a normal person it just gives them a lot of adrenaline and energy but with you…the doctor said one of the valves on your heart doesn't sit right and the increased heart rhythm caused it to twist even more and leaked blood into the sack around your heart. It leaked so much so fast they had to do surgery to relieve the pressure around your heart and then pump your stomach to get the drugs out. Don't worry the doctor said you can live a perfectly normal life and do normal things just no more drugs and you need to be careful with caffeine from now on, anything that can increase your heart rate to much or give you an irregular rhythm. I should go find the doctor and tell everyone in the waiting room that you're awake." K.C. says standing up and kissing my forehead, he tries to walk away but I don't let go of his hand.

"Wait you never told me what you're doing in Toronto not that I'm not glad to see you and why are you the only one in the room with me? I seem to remember Adam being at the party I would have thought he'd be in the room with me." I comment.

"My Dad got arrested again, he's going back to prison for a long time and Mom and I are moving back. I even got my old job back and I wanted to finish my year and have my senior year with you and our friends at DeGrassi. I went to the party hoping to see some of my friends and tell them I was back but instead I found Owen trying to take you to a bedroom." K.C. tells me and I raise my eyebrows, K.C. smiles at me and strokes my cheek. "He was trying to help, he knew something was wrong with you and was trying to get you to lie down. I'm the only one back here because I told them I was your boyfriend when we got here, I wasn't going to leave your side and I figured it was the only way they'd let me back."

"You told them…" I start to question when K.C. brings our lips together for a soft kiss.

"I pressed the call button the doctor should be in any second I'm going to go tell everyone in the waiting room you're awake." K.C. says and I let go of his hand.

"You'll be back right?" I request.

"Promise," he smiles and goes out of the room just as the doctor comes in.

The doctor checks my monitors, and looks me over while he explains everything in greater detail that K.C. just told me. Turns out I've probably had this heart mummer since I was little and we just never knew it. Just like K.C. said it's no big deal but it does explain the occasional palpitations I've had for years. The doctor assures me that I'll be fine and can live normally with little restrictions. As I never wanted to do MDMA in the first place and never want to do it again or any other drug that's not a problem and I just can't have a lot of caffeine. The doctor says I can have visitors now and he'll let them know they can see me. Jake, Katie, Adam and Becky come in the room together.

"Thank god, we spoke with the doctor and Mom and Dad are on their way." Jake says hugging me tightly.

"Oh Jake stitches," I remind him and he pulls away quickly.

"Sorry, I'm just glad you're okay you had us all so worried." Jake apologizes.

"Don't ever scare me like that again; I thought you were going to die!" Adam tells me kissing my cheek. "Talia is being arrested for dealing and they're going to charge her with assault or something for putting it in your drink and putting in too much." Adam informs me.

"Good she deserves it," is my only reply.

"I'm really really glad you're okay Clare, there's a bunch of other people that want to see you though and you probably need some rest so we should go. We'll come back tomorrow." Becky smiles squeezing my hand.

Katie says pretty much the same thing and the four of them walk out. The door opens a minute later and Owen comes in with Tristan and Maya, I'm not so out of it that I don't notice Owen has his arm around Maya though.

"Hey you really had us scared," Owen says with a smile.

"Yeah so I heard." I reply. "Thanks Owen, for helping me."

"Yeah well seeing some random guy unbuttoning your shirt was shocking enough. I'm just glad you're okay, I gotta get these two home but we'll be back tomorrow." Owen tells me.

"I'm so glad you're okay Clare." Tris says.

"Me too and that my drink wasn't drugged as badly as yours." Maya tells me.

"Wait you were drugged too?" I question.

"Tomorrow, you have more visitors and you need to rest." Owen insists.

They exit and Alli, Jenna, Connor and Dave come in. Alli and Jenna are crying and they say the same thing as everyone else, they're glad I'm okay and don't ever scare them like that again. They all hug me carefully and then everyone leaves but Jenna.

"K.C. told me their moving back and I told him about me and Connor. I think he likes you again Clare, I saw it in his eyes when he was talking about you. I haven't seen that look in his eyes for me since long before Tyson." Jenna tells me.

"Jenna…" I start but she cuts me off.

"No it's okay, I want you both to be happy and I'm happy with Connor, really happy. After Eli and all this you deserve some happiness, I just wanted you to know whatever happens with you and K.C. you have my blessing." She tells me and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks Jenna," I smile.

Jenna leaves the room and I have even more visitors, just not ones I was expecting as Drew, Bianca, Dallas and Luke walk in the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Well Adam called and told us you might die because some bitch put too much MDMA in your drink so we rushed right down." Bianca informs me.

"We're glad you're going to be okay, you had us all scared." Dallas says.

"So I heard, I'll never do it again I promise but I had no intention of taking the drug in the first place." I assure them.

"Yeah well if Talia doesn't get time for like attempted murder I'll be happy to snap her neck." Bianca smiles and I have to laugh a bit.

"You're parents are here we should go; get better so you can come back to school on Monday." Drew says and they all say goodbye as my mom and Glen come in.

**(OWEN)**

Katie wanted to be with Jake so she was going to sleep in Clare's room so I told her I'd get Maya home. Tris, after all the excitement and emotion fell asleep in the backseat on the way to Maya's house. It was after two in the morning when we pulled up to her house but her parents knew all about Clare and that she'd be home late.

"I can't believe Harry put something in my drink!" Maya says from the passenger seat. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to go in a room with him!"

"You were drugged; it wasn't you making those decisions. You think Clare would have let some random guy start to undress her if she hadn't been high? You guys weren't in your right minds, you can't be held accountable for your behavior at the party. Harry and Talia on the hand need to get their heads bashed in." I say angrily through clenched teeth.

Maya puts her hand on mine and I calm down. "They're being questioned by police, I'm pretty sure they'll get what's coming to them." She says.

"Come on I'll walk you to your door." I tell her getting out of the car and escorting her to the front door.

"Owen thanks for everything you did tonight, for me and for Clare. I was really scared and I felt so much better having you there." Maya smiles touching my arm.

On instinct I cup her face and mash our lips together, we kiss for a minute and then I release her and say goodnight as she unlocks her door and goes in. I drive the few blocks to our house and wake Tris up so we can go inside.

"I am so tired, tonight was exhausting." Tris says in a low voice as we go inside. "Maya got home okay right?" He asks.

"Yeah I even walked her to the door, hey Tris how would you feel if I asked her out?" I question.

Tris is at his bedroom door when he stops and looks at me, he's tired but he's giving me the most shocked and dubious look.

"You want to ask Maya out? On a date?" He questions and I nod. "If she's into you then go for it, she might be good for you but break her heart and I'll kill you in your sleep." Tris warns me.

"Go to bed Tris," I insist gently pushing him in his room.

Well Tris seems okay with it now I just hope Maya says yes when I ask her out tomorrow. I should probably wait until after we visit Clare at the hospital tomorrow.

**(K.C.)**

"You sure you want to go to school today? Yesterday you were in the hospital recovering from surgery." I remind Clare as I help her on with her jacket.

She was released from the hospital yesterday afternoon and spent the rest of the day in bed but she had been cleared to go to school. Her mom was surprisingly okay with me staying in her hospital room and even let me spend the night, on the sofa down stairs but still. Last night before we went to sleep I asked Clare to be my girlfriend, again and even after everything I put her through she said yes. Jenna and Alli knew already and were happy for us, Jake and her parents knew and my mom. I figured Jenna and Alli would have the rest of the school informed by lunch.

Clare turns around with a smile, linking her arms around my neck. "I am not going to miss your first official day back at DeGrassi. Besides the doctor said I was fine and the surgery was a very small incision in my chest and an even smaller one in my pericardium sack to drain the blood. As long as I don't do gym for a few weeks and stuff I'll be fine." She assures me attaching her lips to mine.

"Okay love birds, we need to get going, I'm leaving extra time so people can welcome K.C. back and Clare can straighten out any rumors about what happened at the party." Jake says interrupting our kiss.

We say goodbye to Clare's parents, her mom reminds her to be careful and everything the doctor said she couldn't do or should be careful of. We all slide into Jake's truck and make the drive to DeGrassi, god I missed this place, my friends and Clare. I brush a curl behind her ear and she smiles at me. Jake parks at DeGrassi and we all get out, Clare grabs her backpack from the back but I take it from her.

"I can carry my books K.C." She says.

"Not while you have a strong handsome boyfriend to carry it." I tell her taking her backpack and then her hand, interlacing our fingers and the three of us start walking to the front steps.

"Hey, glad you're feeling better Clare." Katie says joining us.

"Are you going to be okay, people are already staring and I'm not sure if they're staring at Clare or K.C. more?" Jake comments.

"We'll be fine; we'll see you guys later." Clare says.

We go up the steps and inside, seeing Owen and Maya also holding hands we wave to them.

"Glad to be out of the hospital?" Maya asks Clare.

"Very very much," Clare smiles. "So are you two a couple now?" She asks.

"We had our first date last night after we visited you." Maya gushes.

"Speaking of couples, you two look happy." Owen remarks.

"We are," I smile kissing Clare's cheek.

"I heard Talia and Harry got charged but their out under their parents care, if I see their faces here I'm going to hurt them!" Owen says with a tight jaw.

I'm about to tell him I'll help but don't get the chance.

"CLARE!" Eli calls and we all turn to look at him coming up the hall.

"What do you want Eli?" I ask.

He gives me a look which is either wondering why I'm back or why I'm holding Clare's hand.

"I just want to talk to Clare." He says.

I tense up and Clare puts her hand on my chest, earning me another hard look from Eli.

"It's okay K.C., what is it Eli?" Clare asks.

"I heard what Talia did to you, I'm sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt." Eli says.

"You never wanted her to get hurt? I find that hard to believe Eli considering the way you broke her heart! I guess I should thank you though, if you hadn't been so such a complete moron I wouldn't have her back." I tell him.

"I agree with the complete moron part, seriously Eli you chose to do drugs instead of Clare? Well your loss and K.C.'s gain, come one guys I know there are some other people that will be happy to see Clare and know K.C.'s back and I have a few people to tell I have a girlfriend." Owen says we turn together and start walking down the hall; I put my arm around Clare and kiss her quickly as we walk away.

"Clare wait!" Eli calls but we all ignore him.

He sounds miserable and I'm happier than I've ever been; I'm back at DeGrassi, Back with my friends and back together with Clare.


End file.
